


Blood in the Water

by HazbinHotelHo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is (mostly) human, Alastor is a serial killer, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, M/M, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Slow Burn, Valentino is a mermaid, Well - Freeform, shoutout to Grisha's valastor server, y'all are the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazbinHotelHo/pseuds/HazbinHotelHo
Summary: Alastor is a serial killer/radio host in modern America. One day, as he's disposing of a body, he sees something strange in the water...
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Blood in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntingPeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/gifts).



> Happy Mermay!!! No fandom is safe from my obsession with mermaid AUs ;)
> 
> Shoutout to Grisha (HuntingPeople), you're an awesome beta reader! Thanks for looking this over :D

Alastor hefted the dead body over his shoulder, humming a jaunty tune. It wasn’t a full dead body any more, of course, he had taken everything he wanted, and now it was tie to get rid of the rest. It was a shame he’d had the misfortune of picking another alcoholic; the man’s liver had been completely pickled!

Dawn was just breaking on the horizon, and it looked beautiful reflected in the water. A few seagulls milled overhead, their soft cries barely reaching Alastor. He was still lost in his own little world, reliving the thrilling hunt he’d enjoyed last night. For a moment, he had almost thought that the man he had picked up would actually manage to make it to the highway and get away from him! Of course, Alastor had managed to catch up with him in the end.

He began whistling as he pulled the plastic tarp out of the trunk of his car, tapping his feet as he walked over to the dock. He kept some of his supplies in the small boathouse nearby, but it was better to cut his victims up over here. Soon enough the tide would rise and wash out any evidence left on the dock, so Alastor didn’t have to clean up as much.

When Alastor had realized it was necessary to leave New Orleans to avoid the police, he had been heartbroken. He had always loved New Orleans; it was the perfect place for him to blend right in with the nightlife! The nearby bayous and regular flooding were also an excellent way for him to disguise his more… unusual habits.

Unfortunately, only so many people could go missing before the authorities took notice. He had built up enough of a resume as a radio host that he could feasibly travel anywhere in the united states. So Alastor had struck off West, searching for greener pastures. After all, many serial killers of the past had done well hunting over there.

California was no Crescent City, but it wasn’t as bad as Alastor had anticipated. It was easy to wiggle his way into a fairly prominent radio station, and he supposed the clubs weren’t so bad. There was much more nudity than he had anticipated, but that just made it easier for him to pick out the kind of body he wanted.

On top of that, there were plenty of small bays and out of the way estuaries within driving distance. It hadn’t taken Alastor long to find this little pond, a small lake that stayed deep all the way through and led out into the sea. Empty except for a dock and an abandoned boathouse, it was the perfect location for Alastor to get rid of any unwanted pieces. He tried to use as much of every body as he could, but there was only so much he could freeze for jambalaya!

He dropped the body down on to the dock with a thud, stretching his back. It probably wasn’t good to spend so much time bent over a body after hours of sitting hunched over in the booth, but Alastor was loathe to break his routine. He pulled the elastic from his wrist and tied his hair back, preparing to get to work.

Right when he was bending over to decide where to begin cutting, he noticed it. A piece of scrap cloth was hooked on the board at the end of the dock. Alastor stared at it with wide eyes, his breath catching in his throat.

He would have recognized that fabric anywhere. A blue-green canvas Alastor had bought over two hundred feet of, ready to be turned into a duffle bag at a moment’s notice. The only way something like that would be on the dock is if one of his bodies had washed up.

Had Alastor been found out? He hadn’t heard anything about a body on the news, but small counties like this might have only put out a message on local stations. Damn modern media, there were too many ways to spread a story nowadays…

Someone was watching him right now, he could feel it. Alastor looked up, deliberately keeping his movements slow. He slipped his hand into his shoe, discreetly pulling out one of his blades. He usually preferred larger knives or even a hatchet, but he wouldn't be able to reach one of those in time.

“It took you long enough to show up.” A voice called, and Alastor quickly turned back towards the lake.

He squinted as he saw a figure on the water, staring in shock. What kind of fool would confront a serial killer while they were swimming? Could he somehow be recording Alastor? Alastor hunched over defensively, slowly moving back so he was in the middle of the dock.

The man swam closer, and Alastor’s jaw dropped. He wasn’t a man at all, but some kind of creature. His whole body seemed to be covered in smooth blue skin, and as he moved Alastor could faintly see some kind of tail in the water. He was wearing a thick gold chain around his neck, with rubies sparkling in the light as water rolled over them.

For a moment, Alastor was absolutely fascinated. Practicing voodoo and communicating with the gods was one thing, but he had never seen something like this before. It reminded him of the stories maman used to tell, of beautiful women who came from the water and lured men to their deaths. He wanted to slice the man’s back open, and see how his muscles worked to support the tail.

“You don’t have to be scared of me, baby,” the man said, his smile of shark teeth suggesting otherwise. Good golly, some of them must have been the size of Alastor’s palm! He had never seen teeth more suited for tearing and ripping flesh.

“I am not scared,” Alastor hissed, forcing his smile on even wider.

“I won’t bite just yet. I’ve been wanting to meet you for awhile.” Valentino was looking at Alastor hungrily, with an expression disgustingly close to lust. “The name’s Valentino, but if you don’t want to tell me who you are I can just keep calling you baby.”

Alastor tried to suppress a shudder of revulsion, leaning back as the man moved closer. The more he saw of Valentino, the more he realized that he was outmatched. Valentino had to be at least twelve feet long, and he was clearly the apex predator around here. Soon he would be at the dock, and able to snatch Alastor up and drag him down into the water.

“I’ll pass.” Alastor whipped the knife at Valentino’s face, and turned to run.

He nearly slipped on the dock, but managed to regain his footing quickly. He didn't stay to see if he had hit his target or not. He sprinted away, getting as far on to land as he could. He had no idea if Valentino could shapeshift into a form with legs, so he ran as if he was being pursued.

His ears were ringing, and Alastor frantically looked around as he ran. There was no one else around to see him. He risked a glance over his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief. There was no sign of Valentino.

He slowed his pace down to a brisk walk, sticking his hands into his pockets. From far away, he might look like he was just going for a walk. He took a bit of a detour before heading back, just in case.

When he saw the open trunk of his car, Alastor tried not to scream. He had left the body behind. He took a deep breath, then slammed the trunk of his car shut hard enough to startle a nearby bird.

Even if Valentino didn’t have his name, he still had an excellent physical description of Alastor and a body with DNA evidence. Alastor’s goose was as good as cooked. He took a deep breath, trying to remain positive. Valentino wouldn’t necessarily go to the police; perhaps he was a simple blackmailer. Alastor would just have to monitor the radio, and see what became of it.

Well, it seemed like he would have to find a new place to dispose of his victims. Still, Alastor couldn't deny that this was the biggest adrenaline rush he’d experienced in a while. His hands were still shaking a bit, and his heart pounded as he remembered the size of Valentino’s teeth. Even killing wasn’t as exciting as facing down Valentino had been.

Still, Alastor absolutely couldn’t go back and give Valentino a chance to speak. He was a psychopath, but he wasn’t suicidal. Trying to see Valentino again would be a mistake that Alastor couldn’t afford to make.


End file.
